Broken Mirror
by Eleonora2
Summary: Dopo la morte di Sirius Harry ha attraversato un periodo di depressione, ma ora, dopo aver sognato il padrino capisce di dover reagire. Ma cos'è quello specchio che vede nel sogno? Slash nei prossimi capitoli
1. Broken Mirror Il Sogno dello Specchio

Salve a tutti!!!  
  
Sono l'autrice di questa fiction, Eleonora! (conosciuta anche come Hanako su altri siti e per altre fiction)  
  
^___^ Ci tengo a dire un paio di cose:  
  
Innanzitutto i personaggi di questa storia non sono miei ma delle grandissima Rowling!!! Io possiedo solo tutti e 5 i libri. Con i personaggi invece ci gioco e basta ! ;P  
  
Tornando a noi, spero che Broken Mirror vi piaccia...   
  
Vi avverto che questa fiction nei prossimi capitoli conterrà anche dello yaoi... (non sperate nemmeno lontanamente che vi dica i pairing ORA...^__^ dovrete soffrire!)   
  
Questo capitolo è dedicato a Jeky e Sarràh, perché è anche grazie a loro (o per colpa loro) che ho iniziato questa fiction!  
  
Grazie ragazze per il sostegno!!!!  
  
Grazie anche ad Alice e a tutti coloro che leggeranno e soprattutto commenteranno!!!  
  
Se commenterete può darsi che scriva più velocemente i prossimi capitoli (il secondo è già pronto!)  
  
BUONA LETTURA!  
  
  
  
BROKEN MIRROR  
  
Capitolo I  
  
*Il sogno dello specchio*  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
to the cold of static  
  
and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
forgot all about yesterday  
  
remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
a little taste of hypocrisy  
  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
  
slow to react even though you're so close to me  
  
you're still so distant and I can't bring you back.  
  
Linkin park (With you)  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
*"Non c'è nessuno che tu voglia ancora proteggere Harry?  
  
Non c'è nessuno che tu sia in grado di amare?  
  
Ci sono persone che hanno bisogno di te, ricordalo.  
  
Se nemmeno tu riuscirai a fermare il Male, pensi ci sarà qualcuno in grado di farlo?  
  
Non ti ho insegnato proprio niente Harry? I tuoi genitori con il loro sacrificio non ti hanno insegnato che non bisogna arrendersi prima di aver tentato? "  
  
Occhi blu.  
  
Una macchia sfocata.  
  
Il suo riflesso.  
  
Poi più niente.*  
  
Harry si rigirò nel grande letto per l'ennesima volta quella notte. Le lenzuola e la coperta gli si erano avvolte addosso durante il sonno e con un gesto stizzito cercò di districarsi, per poi rimanere supino a guardare le cortine del suo letto a baldacchino; nel buio della stanza e senza l'ausilio degli occhiali il rosso era per lui solo una grande e scura macchia sfocata.   
  
Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro breve e sofferto, concentrandosi sui rumori leggeri del dormitorio: il russare di Ron, i mormorii inquieti di Neville, gli sporadici colpi di tosse di Dean che in quei giorni si era un po' raffreddato.  
  
Quei suoni familiari lo rassicurarono come una luce nell'oscurità, aiutandolo per un attimo a non pensare a tutto quello che continuava a pesargli sul cuore.   
  
A QUEL volto che gli era apparso in sogno per giorni e quella notte gli aveva parlato con la sua voce decisa ma pacata. Che lo avevo guardato con degli occhi così pieni di affetto che per Harry era stato impossibile dubitare anche solo per un attimo che quello non fosse Sirius.  
  
Così vicino a lui, eppure così lontano, da poterlo abbracciare quasi, se solo nel suo sogno avesse avuto la possibilità di muovere anche solo un passo. Invece in quell'onirica angosciante illusione non aveva potuto far altro che starsene fermo, pietrificato, e guardare il suo padrino col cuore che si stringeva sempre più in una morsa di dolore e tristezza, che moriva in un'agonia amara che non riusciva ad contrastare, che gli ricopriva il cuore, gli gelava l'anima.  
  
Strinse tra le dita le lenzuola candide ed il sogno riaffiorò nella sua mente sconvolta. Ricordò quel momento, quell'istante inafferrabile in cui aveva capito che quello non era un inganno della mente, che era tutto vero…   
  
Sapeva che se in quell'attimo gli fosse stato permesso di piangere l'avrebbe fatto, ma anche gli occhi nel suo sogno erano aridi, fermi come testimoni muti. Da dietro un velo che non era possibile vedere, ma che era riuscito a percepire con tutto se stesso, Sirius aveva cercato di dirgli qualcosa, guardandolo con i suoi inconfondibili occhi blu scuro.  
  
Quanto gli erano mancati in quei lunghi mesi? Quanto aveva sperato di rivederli ancora?  
  
Il ritorno di Voldemort, la ricomparsa nel cielo del Nero Marchio, l'evasione dei Mangiamorte, la profezia incompleta… tutto gli era come scivolato addosso dopo la scomparsa dell'unica persona che potesse ancora considerare una famiglia.  
  
Perché i Dursley non erano un famiglia, erano dei parenti, un tetto sulla testa.   
  
La famiglia è qualcosa di diverso.   
  
Una famiglia non ha bisogno di una casa, non ha necessità di legami di sangue. Tutto quello che serve è l'affetto, il desiderio di proteggere le persone che si amano… e con Sirius per la prima volta si era sentito davvero amato; e l'aveva amato a sua volta con l'intensità che i figli riservano ai padri e alle madri, perché per lui Sirius era stato un padre ed una madre, un amico ed un sostegno.  
  
Quando l'aveva visto scomparire dietro a quel velo senza poter fare NIENTE per aiutarlo si era sentito così inutile che avrebbe voluto scomparire nel nulla. Aveva capito di essere solo un ragazzino senza un briciolo di forza; un ragazzino che il mondo riteneva capace di ogni cosa ma che nella realtà non era stato in grado di muovere un solo dito, di recitare un solo incantesimo nel momento più importante.   
  
In quei due anni era convissuto con la schiacciante consapevolezza di essere inutile, di non poter salvare nessuno semplicemente perché NON ERA IN GRADO di farlo.  
  
L'aveva sentito crescere dentro giorno per giorno il potere dell'Oscuro Signore, sempre più forte e più crudele, con la sua schiera di seguaci fedeli e spietati, con il sangue delle sue vittime a segnare il suo cammino verso la conquista del mondo intero; eppure nonostante tutto si era rassegnato a non poter fare più di quanto aveva già fatto, il che in fondo era niente…   
  
A nulla erano valsi gli incoraggiamenti dei suoi amici, la sua era stata un'apatia senza vie d'uscita; loro non potevano capire cosa volesse dire *sapere* che tentare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per contrastare Voldemort avrebbe segnato non solo il proprio destino ma anche quello di coloro che gli stavano accanto.  
  
Se avesse perso Hermione, Ron e i suoi amici non avrebbe avuto nessun altro.  
  
Che senso avevano le parole di Sirius? Trovare qualcuno da amare aveva detto?  
  
Per rischiare magari di perdere questa persona nel modo peggiore, per vederla morta davanti ai propri occhi, o torturata fino alla follia da un qualsiasi viscido individuo in grado di dire Crucio agitando la bacchetta?  
  
Che senso aveva?  
  
Nessun senso disse nella sua testa la voce della Disillusione.  
  
Poi un particolare che fino a quel momento gli era sfuggito gli balenò chiaro nella mente. Si era visto riflesso, per un attimo, prima che il sogno svanisse inghiottito dalle tenebre.  
  
Quello che era stato il miglior amico di suo padre gli aveva mostrato un grande specchio in una cornice di pietra prima di scomparire.  
  
Cosa significava quello specchio?  
  
Sirius non gliel'aveva detto: era svanito dopo quelle parole velate di accusa, intrise di incoraggiamento.  
  
*Ci sono persone che ancora hanno bisogno di te.   
  
Se nemmeno tu riuscirai a fermare il Male, pensi ci sarà qualcuno in grado di farlo?  
  
Non ti ho insegnato proprio niente Harry? I tuoi genitori con il loro sacrificio non ti hanno insegnato che non bisogna arrendersi prima di aver tentato? "*  
  
Una parte remota dentro di lui sussultò.  
  
"Sì, ho imparato la lezione"  
  
Solo quando l'eco rimbalzò tra le spesse pareti della torre infrangendo il precario silenzio Harry si rese conto di averlo detto ad alta voce.  
  
Qualcosa in lui si era finalmente risvegliato da un lungo sonno.  
  
Voldemort non avrebbe vinto, o quantomeno avrebbe trovato qualcuno pronto ad ostacolare la sua ascesa.   
  
Sirius gliel'aveva fatto capire chiaramente:   
  
Non gli era permesso arrendersi..  
  
Per Sirius, per sua madre e suo padre.   
  
Per tutte le vittime innocenti passate e future.   
  
Per se stesso.  
  
Avrebbe lottato.  
  
Harry chiuse gli occhi. L'immagine dello specchio di pietra fluttuò tra i suo pensieri per alcuni minuti fino a che il sonno ebbe il sopravvento.  
  
Dopo molto tempo sentiva che la sua anima era in pace.  
  
Il suo ultimo pensiero coerente fu che il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto parlarne a Ron ed Hermione. Dubitava che lo specchio fosse solo un parto della sua fantasia.  
  
Aveva imparato a sue spese che nel mondo della magia molto di rado i sogni sono semplici sogni.  
  
E decisamente quello non era il solito sogno in cui vinceva la Coppa di Quidditch.  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
Quando al mattino si svegliò a causa di un sottile raggio di sole che facendo capolino tra le cortine del letto gli feriva gli occhi, Harry per la prima volta si riscoprì a sorridere all'idea che un nuovo giorno stava per iniziare.  
  
Dopo tutti quelle giornate sempre uguali in cui se non fosse stato costretto ad alzarsi dal letto ci sarebbe volentieri rimasto fino a sera finalmente Harry sentì nel suo cuore quella familiare sensazione di allegria -voglia di vivere-fame che ormai considerava tipica delle mattinate ad Hogwarts. Anche se probabilmente la fame più che il cuore la percepiva lo stomaco.   
  
La sera prima durante il banchetto d'inizio anno non aveva quasi toccato cibo e si era diretto al dormitorio non appena aveva potuto, lasciando Ron ed Hermione seduti al lungo tavolo della Casa.   
  
I suoi due migliori amici si erano da tempo rassegnati al suo umore perennemente nero e non tentavano neanche più di tirarlo su di morale o di fargli cambiare idea, consci che la cocciutaggine era l'unica caratteristica rimasta del vecchio Harry.  
  
Il ragazzo prese dal comodino gli occhiali tondi poggiandoli sul naso ed il mondo riacquistò subito tutte le sue forme ed i suoi colori. Dopo un breve sguardo all'orologio afferrò concitato la bacchetta, la tunica e gli altri vestiti correndo verso il bagno, accorgendosi di essere tremendamente in ritardo rispetto agli altri. Rischiò di finire addosso a Seamus che stava entrando il quello stesso istante annodandosi la cravatta, ma i suoi riflessi da Cercatore lo aiutarono ad evitare lo scontrò all'ultimo secondo.   
  
" 'giorno Seamus " gli urlò mentre si allontanava in tutta fretta.   
  
L'irlandese nel sentire la sua voce alzò gli occhi dal nodo girandosi senza parole. Era la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo che vedeva Harry così…così…esaltato fu la prima parola che gli venne in mente; forse non era la più adatta ma di certo in quel momento per Seamus rendeva perfettamente l'idea.  
  
"Ciao Harry!"mormorò stupito anche se l'amico ormai aveva svoltato l'angolo, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli biondo scuro e riprese da dove l'aveva interrotto il difficile compito di annodarsi attorno al collo quell'inutile pezzo di stoffa.  
  
Dopo essersi cambiato ed aver tentato senza successo di dare ai propri capelli un aria se non ordinata quantomeno presentabile Harry scese nella sala comune dove Hermione e Ron lo stavano aspettando seduti su uno dei divani. La ragazza era immersa in un grosso libro dall'aria polverosa, e sembrava che stesse letteralmente per essere inglobata nel volume tanto il suo naso era incollato alle pagine, mentre Ron si stava rigirando tra le mani uno strano oggetto che a prima vista sembrava un ciondolo o qualcosa di simile.  
  
"Salve ragazzi!Mi stavate aspettando?"  
  
Hermione sollevò la testa portandosi una ciocca dei capelli marroni dietro l'orecchio "Sì Harry…ma credo che prima di colazione tu dovresti andare a presentarti a Terry Steeval. Ieri ti sei praticamente dileguato prima della fine della cena e ti sei perso il discorso di introduzione ai Prefetti che è stato fatto dai due Caposcuola."  
  
Harry le sorrise imbarazzato togliendo dalla tasca la spilletta dorata con il suo nome inciso.   
  
"Fino a ieri sera in effetti ero convinto che avrei lasciato l'incarico di Prefetto a qualcun altro più adatto…ma ora credo che per lo meno proverò a fare del mio meglio. –si appuntò la spilla sul petto-  
  
Comunque Hermione ti ricordo che tu sei la Caposcuola quindi potresti riferirmi quello che è stato detto ieri senza farmi andare fino al dormitorio dei Corvonero ad aspettare Steeval."  
  
I due Grifondoro seduti sul divano si fissarono stupiti per qualche secondo senza ben capire cosa fosse mai accaduto quella mattina per convincere Harry a rivedere le sue posizioni in merito alla carica di Prefetto che gli era stata assegnata quell'anno.  
  
Durante il viaggio sull'Espresso aveva più volte detto di avere tutta l'intenzione di restituire la spilletta a Silente già dal secondo giorno e tutti i loro tentativi di convincerlo che il Preside riponeva la propria fiducia in LUI e non in qualcun altro erano valsi a poco.  
  
Hermione come sempre fu la prima a riprendersi e voltatasi verso l'amico gli sorrise vagamente spazientita "Ma Harry, non è il discorso la cosa importante! Noi Capiscuola dobbiamo conoscere tutti i Prefetti… So che tu e Steeval vi conoscete già di vista ma dato che se non ci fossi stata io a giustificarti ieri sera sarebbero venuti a buttarti giù dal letto per costringerti a partecipare alla riunione, beh, temo che dovrai proprio andare fino al dormitorio dei Corvonero a fare una chiacchieratina informale con lui o la prossima volta non spezzerò una lancia in tuo favore."  
  
Ron roteò gli occhi "Herm, ti prego, non cominciare a parlare difficile. Torna tra noi comuni mortali… Lo so che ormai sei la Caposcuola e quindi sei salita di diritto al livello di Divinità Suprema , ma ti faccio presente che stai parlando con i tuoi amici, non con uno dei delegati del Ministero!"  
  
Harry soffocò a stento una risatina: l'occhiata che la ragazza aveva lanciato a Ron era stata tutto fuorché rassicurante.   
  
"Beh Ron, se la pensi così allora è meglio salutarci ora. Ci vediamo dopo Harry…." Hermione si alzò dal divano con un movimento fluido e chiudendo di scatto il suo *Come rendere un Prefetto Perfetto* di Zenobia Rudyard guadagnò l'uscita a grandi passi profondamente offesa.  
  
Ron, che aveva seguito la scena senza capire bene il motivo scatenante di quella reazione si alzò in piedi a sua volta grattandosi pensieroso la testa.   
  
"Harry, io non la capisco davvero da un po' di tempo a questa parte…Ogni volta che le dico scherzando qualcosa di anche vagamente offensivo se ne va arrabbiata e non mi parla più per giorni!  
  
Non hai idea di quante volte io abbia già dovuto scusarmi con lei! Secondo te cos'ha? Una qualche strana malattia? L'ha punta qualche insetto? Ha bevuto una pozione andata a male? –il rossino fece spallucce- Quando ne ho parlato a Fred e Gorge l'unica cosa che hanno saputo fare è stata regalarmi questo strano coso – e mostrò la strana collana che teneva nel palmo della mano; era formata da una cordicella di cuoio e da una pietra iridescente a forma di goccia che riflettendo la luce sembrava cambiare continuamente colore – Non la smettevano di ridacchiare. Hanno detto che cambia colore a seconda dei sentimenti che prova chi ci sta accanto, ma non vedo a cosa possa servirmi.  
  
Non so nemmeno a cosa corrispondano i colori. Gli manderò un Gufo per chiedere come si usa  
  
e spero per loro che non sia qualcuno dei loro nuovi scherzi. Lo sai anche tu che quest'estate mi hanno quasi avvelenato con il prototipo delle Frittelle Febbricitanti e ho passato una settimana a letto con l'influenza! E' stata una fortuna che la mamma non l'abbia scoperto o avrebbero passato grossi guai.  
  
Comunque Hermione probabilmente è semplicemente stressata con la storia dei MAGO e il fatto che è anche stata scelta come Caposcuola…"   
  
"Secondo me dovresti parlarle Ron."  
  
Ron annuì pensieroso rimettendo la strana pietra al collo.  
  
"Sì, vado subito.Ci vediamo giù Harry"cominciò a camminare spedito, ma dopo tre passi si voltò con un sorriso a 32 denti "Ah, un'ultima cosa… BENTORNATO!" e detto questo corse verso l'uscita, ben deciso a riappacificarsi con Herm prima di colazione, giusto per non rovinarsi l'appetito.  
  
Harry rimase per qualche attimo senza parole, poi cominciò a rimuginare tra sé a proposito del discorso che l'amico gli aveva fatto sull'insolito comportamento di Hermione.  
  
*Perché ho la fortissima impressione che Ron non abbia capito niente?* pensò Harry mentre passava a sua volta nel buco del quadro e cominciava a scendere i ripidi gradini della Torre.  
  
*Chissa come finirà tra quei due…*  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
"Allora? Sto aspettando una spiegazione marmocchietti…"  
  
Una voce risuonò lungo il corridoio, sovrastando per qualche secondo un singhiozzare sommesso che sembrava provenire da dietro l'angolo. Harry si affrettò curioso in quella direzione.  
  
I capelli biondo chiaro di Draco Malfoy furono la prima cosa che notò, ma subito la sua attenzione fu attratta dai due bestioni che gli stavano di fronte e sovrastavano con la loro mole due Tassorosso del primo anno, che piagnucolavano terrorizzati.   
  
Malfoy intanto li stava squadrando con espressione malignamente compiaciuta attendendo una risposta che era certo non sarebbe arrivata. Si divertiva a torturarli in attesa di dar loro il colpo di grazia.  
  
"Non lo sapete forse che è vietato arrivare tardi per colazione?" riprese con il suo consueto tono di voce strascicato gelido ed insinuante.  
  
"Credo che sarò costretto a togliere 10, anzi, 20 punti a Tass.."  
  
"Io invece credo di no Malfoy"intervenne Harry facendo un passo avanti frapponendosi tra i due ragazzini e il Serpeverde, fissandolo dritto negli occhi grigi.  
  
"Che vuoi Potter?"sibilò quest'ultimo trattenendo a stento la rabbia. Il suo giochino era stato interrotto sul più bello e questo non era il genere di affronto che Draco era abituato a lasciare impunito.  
  
"Nulla Malfoy…solo farti notare che non esiste nessuna regola riguardo l'orario per la colazione… e che i Prefetti non hanno l'autorità per creare regole. Spiacente di aver interrotto il tuo delirio di onnipotenza." Poi, girandosi verso i due Tassorosso aggiunse pacato "Voi due potete andare, o farete davvero tardi per la colazione"  
  
I due lo fissarono come inebetiti per qualche secondo, per poi cogliere l'occasione al volo e correre via verso la Sala Grande.  
  
Il Prefetto dei Serpeverde strinse i denti furioso per aver perso un'occasione preziosa al fine di consolidare la sua già nefasta fama e replicò con il suo miglior tono sarcastico "Ma tu guarda….il Signorino Potter ha finito finalmente di leccarsi le ferite in solitudine e come tutti i grandi eroi è tornato tra noi per compiere la sua missione e proteggere i più deboli dai soprusi dei cattivi…-il suo tono acquistò una sfumatura volutamente tragica- Oppure è solo finito il periodo di lutto? Se non sbaglio ti era morto il gatto…no, anzi era il CANE, giusto?"  
  
Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco "Stai attento a come parli"  
  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e si rivolse ai suoi due scagnozzi "Oh per Merlino! Tiger, Goyle, ricordatemi di avere paura più tardi, o il nostro ragazzo d'oro potrebbe capire che le sue minacce non fanno paura a nessuno e questo sarebbe un duro colpo per la sua già precaria autostima…"   
  
Il moro sorrise freddo con un'aria falsamente complice.  
  
"Malfoy, lo sappiamo perfettamente tutti e due che non serve granché per spaventarti e farti correre a rifugiarti dietro alla tunica di tuo padre. Peccato sia un latitante ricercato dal Ministero e non sia proprio possibile per lui venire qui a salvarti.   
  
L'unica cosa che sei capace di fare è intimidire quelli più piccoli di te…ma stai attento, se cominci a puntare così in basso la tua prossima vittima potrebbe essere un neonato di due o tre mesi."  
  
Malfoy socchiuse pericolosamente gli occhi quando Harry nominò suo padre "Di questi tempi è difficile trovare un avversario alla propria altezza, Potter. Da questo punto di vista questa scuola è talmente noiosa… Meno male che ci sei tu, l'Eroe Sfregiato Senza Macchia che con i suoi fedeli amichetti Pezzente e Mezzosangue riesce sempre a farmi ridere…   
  
Vedo che hai ricominciato il tuo spettacolino. Molto bene, mi eri mancato!"  
  
"Tu invece non si sei mancato affatto. Anche se non ho mai smesso di pensare a te come ad uno degli esseri più infimi in assoluto."  
  
Il Serpeverde fece un passo verso di lui parlando in un gelido sussurro "Lo sai, vero, Potter, che entro il termine dell'anno raggiungerai i tuoi cari genitori ed il tuo cane all'inferno? Ti consiglio di lasciare in eredità un po' di soldi al tuo amichetto Weasley, così se non sarà morto anche lui potrà permettersi un pasto caldo al giorno."  
  
La tensione era palpabile, per quasi un minuto nessuno aprì bocca.  
  
Il Grifondoro era sul punto di rispondere a quelle minacce ma Goyle lo precedette "Capo, dobbiamo ricordartelo adesso di avere paura o più tardi ancora?"  
  
Se l'occhiata di Malfoy avesse avuto il potere di incenerire, Goyle in quel momento non sarebbe stato nulla più che un mucchietto di cenere grigia.  
  
"Stupido decerebrato che non sei altro! Non sai che devi tener chiusa quella stupida bocca che ti ritrovi?! Gli esseri privi di cervello come i Troll per lo meno non sanno parlare, mi chiedo quindi perché la Natura abbia dotato voi due di corde vocali se poi non vi ha inserito niente nella scatola cranica per permettervi di dire qualcosa di sensato!"  
  
"ma… veramente…si…insomma…cioè…"bofonchiò Gregor cercando di scusarsi con Draco.  
  
Harry intanto, resosi conto che ormai si stava davvero facendo tardi si avviò verso la Sala Grande; aveva raggiunto a malapena la metà del corridoio quando la voce di Malfoy risuonò chiara tra le pareti di pietra.  
  
"Dove credi di andartene Potter?"   
  
Il moretto non prese nemmeno la briga di girarsi verso di lui "Ti lascio alla rieducazione dei tuoi gorilla da guardia. Presumo che ne avrai ancora per molto se hai in programma di fargli capire cosa sia il sarcasmo…" e detto questo se ne andò.  
  
"Il sar-che Capo?"s'intromise Tiger spostandosi davanti a Malfoy ed impedendogli di scorgere Harry allontanarsi.  
  
"TACETE HO DETTO!" sbottò lui allora alzando davvero la voce per la prima volta. Giratosi si diresse stizzito a grandi passi nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella presa da Harry.  
  
Tiger e Goyle rimasero fermi ancora per un po' con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
  
"Secondo te stavano flirtando o qualcosa del genere?"chiede Tiger  
  
Goyle fece spallucce.  
  
"Boh… Forse c'entra quel tipo…quel Sarcasmo… saranno interessati a lui tutti e due…"  
  
"Già…dev' essere proprio così."  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
(fine primo capitolo) 


	2. Broken Mirror La Profezia

Ecco il secondo capitolo! Se siete qui vuol dire che siete stati tanto coraggiosi da leggere anche il primo! COMPLIMENTI! Ma l'avete commentato? Perchè lo sapete che la cosa che più mi sprona a scrivere sono i commenti...^___^ Spero che la storia vi piaccia sempre di più!!!  
  
Un giorno, (quando capirò come si fa) prometto che aprirò un sito di fiction su HP... Con le traduzioni che ho fatto insieme alle mie amiche!! Ci sono delle fiction che vale DAVVERO la pena di leggere! *__* (sguardo vacuo)  
  
allora, tra * * ci sono i pensieri ( o i titoli dei libri), tra " " ovviamente i parlati!  
  
^__^ HAVE FUN!  
  
BROKEN MIRROR  
  
Capitolo II  
  
*La Profezia*  
  
[…]Non so come nè quando,  
  
no, non erano voci, non erano  
  
parole né silenzio,  
  
ma da una strada mi chiamava,  
  
dai rami della notte,  
  
bruscamente fra gli altri,  
  
fra violente fiamme  
  
o ritornando solo,  
  
era lì senza volto   
  
e mi toccava. […]  
  
P.Neruda  
  
Non appena ebbe concluso il breve incontro con Terry Steeval, Harry entrò nella Sala Grande a passo spedito e si sedette di fianco a Ron nel tavolo dei Grifondoro.   
  
Di fronte a lui Hermione stava imburrando metodicamente un toast senza degnare Ron di uno sguardo e solo quando Harry salutò entrambi alzò gli occhi dalla sua fetta di pane, rimanendo comunque nel più religioso silenzio.  
  
Stranamente Ron non stava mangiando e anzi rigirava abbattuto tra le mani una tazza da the vuota, fissandola come se stesse aspettando l'ispirazione.  
  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo; la situazione gli era chiarissima: quei due testoni non si erano minimamente chiariti, ed osservandoli era altamente probabile che non si fossero ancora scambiati neppure una parola.  
  
Da sotto il tavolo diede un calcio a Ron e quando questi si girò con l'aria offesa e la bocca aperta pronto a rimproverarlo, gli indicò Hermione con un eloquente gesto del capo e sillabò "Parlale adesso". L'amico sospirò rassegnato.  
  
"Herm…" esordì a voce bassissima, poco più di un sussurro "senti, non so cosa ho detto di così offensivo per farti arrabbiare a quel modo,ma mi dispiace…Sul serio."   
  
Le sue parole erano state a malapena udibili a causa del chiacchiericcio di sottofondo, ma dallo sguardo della ragazza si capiva che aveva sentito e ora ci stava riflettendo sopra.  
  
Senza quasi rendersene conto Ron incrociò le dita sotto il tavolo.  
  
"Va bene Ron. Scuse accettate." Rispose lei dopo qualche secondo staccando con un morso un piccolo pezzo di pane tostato.  
  
La tensione si allentò visibilmente e tra loro tornò subito la consueta atmosfera di sereno cameratismo.  
  
"Allora, avete visto l'orario? Che materie avete oggi?" esclamò Ron,che si era evidentemente ripreso,con la bocca semipiena di cibo.  
  
Harry diede un'occhiata veloce al pezzo di pergamena su cui erano annotate le sue lezioni di quel primo giorno "Io ho Trasfigurazione alle 9.OO e poi Cura delle Creature Magiche. Voi?"  
  
Ron sbuffò "Babbanologia e poi anch'io Cura delle creature Magiche. Spero che quest'anno Babbanologia non sia troppo complicata o tu ed Hermione dovrete aiutarmi ancora una volta… E' davvero incredibile quanto le abitudini dei Babbani siano contorte! Purtroppo però se voglio entrare al Ministero come papà è necessario che io prenda un buon voto ai MAGO quest'anno…"  
  
Nel sentir nominare gli esami Hermione si agitò sulla sedia "Beati voi che avete una giornata così leggera… Io ho Trasfigurazione, Aritmanzia, Antiche Rune ed Erbologia. Per non parlare poi del fatto che alle 6.00 questo pomeriggio mi aspetta l'incontro con il Preside ed il Consiglio dei professori."  
  
"Sei sicura di non strafare Herm? Non vorrei che tutto questo lavoro ti impedisse di divertirti un po'."  
  
"Già…guarda che rischi di diventare come mio fratello Percy…"aggiunse Ron preoccupato.  
  
"Non temete….so come cavarmela!E' tutta questione di organizzazione!!"  
  
Ron la guardò poco convinto, ma non disse niente; era meglio non rischiare di farla di nuovo infuriare. Si rivolse quindi ad Harry.  
  
"Com'è andata con Steeval?"   
  
"Bene… non è che mi abbia detto molto. Credo avesse fretta di andare a fare colazione anche lui!"  
  
"Beh, comprensibile."  
  
Harry rimase soprappensiero per un attimo.  
  
"Ho incontrato Malfoy in uno dei corridoi. Stava terrorizzando due Tassorosso del primo anno insieme a Tiger e Goyle e l'ho fermato. Hermione credo che dovrai fare attenzione a lui… è capacissimo di iniziare a togliere punti inventandosi delle scuse. Dopotutto gli brucia ancora la sconfitta dell'anno scorso e questo non fa che renderlo ancora più insopportabile."  
  
"Mi sono sempre detto che dato il livello di bastardaggine fosse impossibile per lui peggiorare ancora, ma evidentemente è come Piton: non conosce limiti!"esclamò Ron concitato, le orecchie rosse dalla rabbia e dal nervosismo. Non era certo un segreto che tra Weasley e Malfoy non fosse mai corso buon sangue.  
  
"Non hai infranto nessuna regola, vero Harry?" lo interruppe Hermione preoccupata.   
  
Alla sua solita scrupolosità per l'osservanza delle regole si era ora aggiunta anche la consapevolezza di essere la Caposcuola e di dover impedire che i Prefetti combinassero più guai degli alunni che dovevano controllare.  
  
"No, non preoccuparti"  
  
Improvvisamente Ron sembrò meno allegro "Beh, una lezione potevi anche dargliela… Se non c'era nessuno in giro soprattutto! Se la sarebbe meritata"  
  
Hermione gli lanciò l'ennesima occhiataccia "Smettila di istigare Harry! Lo sai benissimo anche tu che le regole in questa scuola sono state create proprio per impedire a tipi come Malfoy di fare il bello ed il cattivo tempo… se proprio i Prefetti iniziano ad infrangerle tutti si sentiranno liberi di farlo a loro volta e succederanno dei disastri!"  
  
"Anche Malfoy è un Prefetto"  
  
"Se lo è ci sarà pure un motivo" commentò lei semplicemente, come se il fatto di essere stato scelto potesse giustificare il suo comportamento in qualche modo.  
  
"Ma di tutti i Sempreverde perché proprio lui? Cosa ci avrà trovato in lui Silente per assegnargli un compito del genere? Tanto vale far fare il Preside a Tu-Sai-Chi…"   
  
Harry rimase un attimo interdetto E' vero….chissà perché Silente l'ha fatto…  
  
"Forse ha fiducia in lui dopotutto, o spera che cambi e non segua le orme di suo padre" disse Hermione, come riflettendo tra sé, parlando a voce bassissima tanto che Ron non ci fece neppure caso continuando imperterrito a fare congetture insensate, anche se nessuno in effetti lo stava ascoltando, borbottando accigliato tra un boccone e l'altro di uova in camicia, "Ehi, potrebbe anche succedere…. Se perfino uno come Piton è diventato insegnante non ci sarebbe da stupirsi in fondo…Dovremmo parlarne a Silente…"  
  
Forse l'unico a sentire la frase di Hermione fu Harry, ma non la commentò né ebbe una qualche reazione in proposito. Si impose semplicemente di ignorare la cosa: dopotutto non gli importava poi molto di Draco Malfoy o della sua famiglia o del fatto che era Prefetto, a meno che una di queste tre cose non finisse per interferire nella sua vita; il che purtroppo, Harry ne era sicuro, sarebbe successo presto.  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
"Beh, Harry, ci si vede più tardi a Cura delle Creature Magiche. Noi invece ci vediamo a pranzo Herm…"  
  
Detto questo Ron si voltò corse giù lungo le scale che conducevano all'ala Nord dell'edificio dove si trovava l'aula di Babbanologia, lasciando Hermione ed Harry da soli.   
  
Mentre camminavano in silenzio verso l'aula, che a differenza di quella dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione di Ron era a pochi passi dalla Sala Grande, Hermione sfogliava il nuovo libro di testo *Monografia Ultima di Trasfigurazione Avanzata* di Alice Allsop che per comodità tutti abbreviavano semplicemente in M.U.T.A.  
  
"Credo che oggi inizieremo a trattare gli Incantesimi Ingannevoli o forse passeremo subito alla Trasfigurazione Avanzata dei Metalli… Spero che non ci faccia trasfigurare l'argento già dalla prima lezione. Ci ho già provato a casa ma non mi è riuscito troppo bene secondo me: la mia colomba mandava ancora strani bagliori alla luce del sole…"  
  
Harry annuì poco convinto. Era assolutamente certo che la colomba di Hermione non avesse avuto nessuna imperfezione e che in verità l'unico problema fosse che lei era troppo critica con se stessa. Sapeva benissimo che se ci avesse provato lui probabilmente la sua colomba sarebbe stata talmente pesante da non potersi neppure alzare in volo o quantomeno sarebbe stata argentata.  
  
"Verosimilmente ai MAGO quest'anno richiederanno proprio la Trasfigurazione dei Metalli o quella degli Elementi che è probabilmente la più difficile. Una delle domande più frequenti solitamente è il giusto modo per trasfigurare il fuoco in acqua"  
  
Quando arrivarono davanti alla classe Harry notò con disappunto che allo stipite della porta era appoggiata proprio la persona che aveva sperato di non vedere più per il resto della giornata: Draco Malfoy.   
  
Il Serpeverde era impegnato in una conversazione con Pansy Parkinson, che sembrava non riuscire a smettere di trotterellargli attorno come un'oca lanciando di quando in quando un urletto estatico, tanto per sottolineare il fatto che pendeva dalle sue labbra.  
  
Ad un tratto la ragazza si girò ridacchiando, lanciando ad Hermione un'occhiata maligna mentre si riavviava una ciocca di capelli con fare snob, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso Draco e scambiare con lui un'occhiata d'intesa.  
  
Quando Harry passò loro accanto per entrare in classe sentì la sua vocetta insinuante esclamare con tono melodrammatico "Oh Draco! Hai PERFETTAMNTE ragione! Non so proprio come abbiano potuto nominare Caposcuola una MEZZOSANGUE! Continuando di questo passo presto potrebbero far fare il Ministro della Magia ad un Babbano! Manderò un gufo a casa… sai, mio nonno Erbewoulf è amico PERSONALE del Ministro, sono SICURA che protesterà. D'altronde la mia famiglia ha conoscenze influenti quasi quanto la tua Draco…"   
  
Se non ci fosse stata Hermione a trattenerlo per la manica della tunica era certo che si sarebbe precipitato fuori dall'aula ad insultarli.  
  
"Hermione, lascia che…"  
  
"No"lo interruppe lei "non mi interessa quello che dicono di me, e poi non voglio che tu ti metta nei guai! Se reagiamo alle provocazioni in questo modo gli daremo solo soddisfazione. Non vedi che non aspettano altro che un nostro passo falso che dia credito alle loro calunnie?"  
  
Harry sospirò "Hai ragione tu, ma queste cose mi fanno davvero rabbia "le mani gli tremavano leggermente "In questo momento vorrei andare di là e urlargli in faccia che tu sei mille volte migliore di loro… che ci sono Babbani che sono mille di volte migliori di loro, perché, anche se non sanno usare la magia, almeno non si considerano migliori del resto del mondo solo per il fatto di essere nati in una famiglia invece che in un'altra!"  
  
La mano che stringeva la sua tunica si allentò "Lascia perdere. Un giorno capiranno che si sbagliano. O almeno spero."sorrise l'amica tristemente.  
  
"Tenendo conto che la maggior parte delle conoscenze influenti di Malfoy si riducono a Voldemort e ai suoi Mangiamorte dubito che i loro discorsi abbiano qualche valore. Sempre che ora la loro politica non sia cambiata…"  
  
"Intendi dire che al posto di Facciamo Scoppiare una Guerra e Conquistiamo il Mondo hanno deciso di provare con Ascoltiamo i Capricci di Malfoy e Parkinson ?" suggerì lei.  
  
"Una specie di nuovo Talk Show Raccontalo a Zio Voldy?"  
  
Si misero a ridere nel momento esatto in cui la professoressa Mc Granitt entrò in classe e subito cercano di ricomporsi al meglio, estraendo dalla cartella il calamaio, la penna e la bacchetta.  
  
Gli studenti quell'anno, notò Harry, erano circa una dozzina, principalmente Grifondoro e Corvonero. I Serpeverde erano quattro: Tiger, Goyle, Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, che si erano seduti il più lontano possibile dalla cattedra.   
  
Nell'istante esatto in cui la professoressa aprì bocca per parlare la porta della stanza si aprì e Seamus Finnigan entrò trafelato scusandosi ripetutamente e andandosi a sedere in uno dei banchi liberi accanto ad Hermione ed Harry.  
  
La Mc Granitt sembrò decisamente irritata sia per il ritardo, sia per l'interruzione.  
  
"Spero che cose del genere non accadano più. Voglio farvi presente che questo è l'ultimo anno, ormai siete sufficientemente maturi per capire che la puntualità è prima di tutto segno di rispetto nei confronti dell'insegnante.  
  
Per oggi non toglierò punti, è il primo giorno e posso capire che abbiate avuto qualche problema ad organizzarvi con gli orari, ma da domani sappiate che non transigerò. Ho intenzione di far sì che tutti voi superiate il vostro MAGO con almeno Eccellente" lanciò un'ultima significativa occhiata in direzione di Seamus e cominciò la lezione.  
  
"Quest'anno inizieremo con gli Incantesimi Ingannevoli, che, come sapranno coloro che quest'estate hanno letto il libro che avevo consigliato, non sono propriamente Incantesimi di Trasfigurazione. Qualcuno di voi sa dirmi cosa sono esattamente?"  
  
L'unica mano che scattò in aria fu quella di Hermione e la professoressa le fece cenno di parlare.  
  
"Secondo la definizione del libro *Illusioni Inganni e Disinganni nella Trasfigurazione* si dicono Incantesimi Ingannevoli quegli Incantesimi che consentono di trasfigurare un oggetto solo in apparenza. L'oggetto in questione conserva le proprie caratteristiche peculiari ma muta la sua forma o il suo colore. Non si tratta di vera e propria Trafigurazione, quindi, ma di illusione."  
  
"Benissimo. Cinque punti a Grifondoro. Come ha detto la Signorina Granger questi incantesimi sono più o meno l'equivalente della Pozione Polisucco, che credo abbiate trattato durante il V anno con il professor Piton e che tutti dovreste quindi conoscere.   
  
Se noi trasfiguriamo una palla in una teiera, una volta trasfigurata questa avrà le caratteristiche di una teiera in tutto e per tutto. Gli Incantesimi Ingannevoli invece cambieranno solo la forma della palla ed il suo colore. Otterremo quindi una teiera in grado di rimbalzare e del tutto inadatta a far bollire l'acqua." Detto questo fece apparire una pallina gialla sulla cattedra.   
  
"Transformo"disse tracciando in aria un otto con la punta della bacchetta  
  
La pallina divenne subito una teiera, con la sola differenza che quando la Mc Granitt la fece cadere per terra invece di rompersi in mille pezzi questa rimbalzò un paio di volte fino a fermarsi.  
  
"Qualcuno sa dirmi un'altra importante caratteristica di questi Incantesimi Ingannevoli?"  
  
Di nuovo fu la mano di Hermione la sola ad alzarsi.  
  
"Granger"  
  
"Possono essere utilizzati solo su oggetti inanimati; l'utilizzo su esseri viventi fu vietato nel 1856 in seguito ad un incidente in cui una Strega, tale Odetta Knive, fu casualmente trasformata in un coltello da cucina. Anche se fu usato un contro incantesimo, la poverina per tutta la vita fu convinta che gli altri la volessero usare per affettare delle verdure."  
  
"Molto bene. Altri cinque punti a Grifondoro. Ora sapete che non si tratta di incantesimi come gli altri: non dimenticatelo mai, mi raccomando! – il tono era perentorio - Ora credo sia opportuno che facciate un po' di pratica" mosse la bacchetta e su ogni banco apparve una pallina.  
  
Harry cominciò subito ad esercitarsi, ma alla fine della lezione tutto quello che era riuscito ad ottenere era che la pallina avesse cambiato colore passando da un verde acceso ad un bianco porcellana. L'unica cosa che lo rincuorò un po' fu che Malfoy invece di una teiera che rimbalzava aveva ottenuto una pallina fragilissima, che si era sbriciolata rotolando giù dal banco.  
  
Come aveva fatto notare anche la professoressa Mc Granitt, questo probabilmente era accaduto perché non aveva ascoltato attentamente la spiegazione, e ad Harry infatti non era sfuggito che la maggior parte della lezione Draco l'aveva passata a scimmiottare Hermione ogniqualvolta la ragazza aveva alzato la mano.  
  
Lei al contrario era riuscita ad ottenere un risultato pressoché perfetto, anche se sembrava piuttosto preoccupata della forma eccessivamente tondeggiante della sua teiera.  
  
"Troverete una spiegazione dettagliata dell'uso nei secoli di questi Incantesimi da pagina 7 a pagina 10 del Manuale, mentre mi aspetto per la prossima lezione una ricerca su: La differenza tra i termini Trasformare e Trasfigurare e le conseguenti differenze tra Trasfigurazione e Trasformazione; che sia di almeno 10 righe per favore. Potete andare!"  
  
Harry si alzò riponendo le sue cose nella borsa e decise di accompagnare Hermione per un tratto, dato che dopotutto l'aula di Aritmanzia si trovava poco lontano dalla Biblioteca, dove aveva intenzione di passare l'ora libera che aveva prima di Cura delle Creature Magiche.  
  
Si pentì quasi subito della sua decisione quando vide che anche Malfoy si stava dirigendo nella medesima direzione. "Anche tu ad Aritmanzia Potter? Sei forse pazzo? Non lo sai che è una materia per persone con un certo grado di intelligenza?"  
  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo: stavolta Malfoy se l'era cercata. "E allora si può sapere come mai tu la frequenti Malfoy? Non autoescluderti così!"  
  
"Non parlare di cose che non conosci Sfregiato. Credo che a Divinazione vi abbiano insegnato a guardare nelle sfere di cristallo… prova magari a prevedere di quanti punti perderete contro di noi a Quidditch o quale dei tuoi amici ci lascerà quest'anno. Negli ultimi tempi non è ancora morto nessuno, ma credo che presto il fenomeno ricomincerà…A partire dai tuoi genitori quelli che ti stanno vicino hanno la pessima abitudine di morire prima del tempo!"  
  
La risata cattiva di Malfoy e le sue parole fecero venir voglia ad Harry di schiantarlo in quello stesso istante, ma la presenza di Hermione lo trattenne ed optò per un gelido "Se continui a girarmi intorno mi assicurerò che sia proprio tu il prossimo"  
  
Draco sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale, ma si riprese subito e con un ghigno antipatico si girò allontanandosi a grandi passi.  
  
"Sono fiera di te." gli disse allora Hermione  
  
Un lungo momento di silenzio  
  
"Forse ha ragione."  
  
"Non pensarlo nemmeno Harry!"  
  
"ma..."  
  
"Credo che tu abbia salvato il mondo e Hogwarts un po' troppe volte per poter fare un discorso del genere!" la ragazza gli mise affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla "ora devo andare. A dopo"  
  
Harry rimase per qualche minuto immobile nel lungo corridoio vuoto.  
  
Ad un certo punto il ritratto di un vecchio signore panciuto che fumava un sigaro gli chiese curioso se andasse tutto bene.  
  
E' solo che a volte mi sembra che le persone che ho salvato non siano state abbastanza rispetto a quelle che sono morte a causa mia pensò, ma al quadro sorrise dicendo che andava tutto a meraviglia.  
  
Il vecchio signore tornò ad appoggiarsi alla cornice soffiando dalle narici una nuvoletta di fumo bianco e Harry riprese a camminare con la cartella sottobraccio come se niente fosse successo.   
  
-§-§-§-  
  
"Non hai idea di cosa mi abbia raccontato Luna prima!!!" Ginny esclamò esaltata, sporgendosi un po' verso il fratello Ron attraverso il tavolo e rischiando di far rovesciare il calice di Hermione, che le sedeva vicino.  
  
Il ragazzo la guardò annoiato "Immagino ti abbia parlato di una delle interessanti scoperte del padre oppure ti avrà raccontato uno dei soliti pettegolezzi da ragazze…"  
  
Hermione e Ginny lo guardarono storto "Come se voi maschi non spettegolaste come e più di noi"  
  
"Non è vero!" disse allora Ron, e sarebbe anche suonato convincente se Seamus non avesse scelto proprio quell'esatto istante per far sapere a Dean, in via del tutto confidenziale, che Stephan Rouge durante l'estate si era fidanzato nientemeno che con una Serpeverde del 2^ anno di nome Sarràh.  
  
La cosa fece diventare la faccia di Ron dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli e quando Ginny riprese a parlare stava ancora ridacchiando.  
  
"Comunque, niente di tutto questo. E' una cosa che le è successa a Divinazione. La professoressa Cooman stava per annunciare quale degli studenti sarebbe morto quest'anno quando nella stanza è entrato Draco Malfoy…"  
  
Ron non riuscì a trattenersi "Dio ti prego fa che sia lui che deve morire!"  
  
"Lo sai che non è mai successo davvero" commentò secca Hermione.  
  
"Lasciatemi finire!"sbottò Ginny irritata dalle continue interruzioni "Dicevo, è entrato Malfoy che doveva portarle una comunicazione da parte dell'insegnate di Aritmanzia. Lei ovviamente ha detto che l'Occhio glielo aveva già rivelato in precedenza, al che Malfoy ha fatto per andarsene commentando sarcastico che allora aveva già esaurito il suo compito.   
  
La Cooman si è molto arrabbiata, da quel che dice Luna sembrava sul punto di perdere la calma e la sua voce è diventata molto strana e dura. Poi ha detto"   
  
Ginny estrasse un pezzetto di pergamena scritto fittissimo con inchiostro nero, leggendo con aria solenne   
  
" Attraverso lo Specchio si compirà il Fato. Il futuro si apre davanti, non restare legato al passato. Rimpianto e Rimorso di ciò che non è stato ti aspettano come è stato destinato. Iscariota attento, anche ciò che non sai di possedere ti può essere rubato.  
  
Secondo voi ha senso? Ho paura che la professoressa sia impazzita o quantomeno ha voluto strafare quest'anno!Invece della solita profezia di morte se n'è inventata una in rima."  
  
"Che voglia far concorrenza al Cappello Parlante?" suggerì Ron  
  
Harry fu l'unico a non ridere. Forse perché era l'unico a sapere che in effetti Sibilla Cooman era in grado di fare delle anche delle vere profezie e, Harry ne era convinto, proprio oggi Luna Lovegood e gli altri studenti di Divinazione avevano avuto la fortuna di ascoltarne una.  
  
Se Albus Silente l'avesse saputo forse avrebbe meditato su un aumento di stipendio: tre profezie in 17 anni non erano dopotutto un cattivo risultato.  
  
Ginny e gli altri stavano continuando a discutere la questione, ma lui non ci fece caso.   
  
Gli arrivavano alle orecchie solo stralci di conversazione.  
  
"…non ricordava niente"  
  
...  
  
"Sarà a causa di tutti quei vapori nella stanza, o magari il troppo the! Voi che ne…"  
  
…  
  
"…Draco Malfoy a quando mi ha detto Luna non sembrava affatto impressionato anzi semb…"  
  
…  
  
"…vedere quel foglietto per favore …"  
  
…  
  
L'unica cosa che in quel momento gli riempiva la testa era il ricordo dello specchio nel sogno di quella notte mentre in sottofondo la voce di Ginny ripeteva quella frase : Attraverso lo Specchio si compirà il Fato  
  
*Una strana coincidenza… Devo ricordarmi di parlarne a Ron ed Hermione più tardi. *  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
  
  
L'angolo di Biblioteca che avevano scelto per studiare era silenzioso e nascosto alla vista dagli alti scaffali ricolmi di ogni genere di libri.  
  
Mentre aspettavano l'arrivo di Hermione, Harry ne approfittava per scrivere la sua relazione di Trasfigurazione che era ferma da qualche minuto all'ottava riga e non voleva saperne di diventare quantomeno un paio di righe più lunga.   
  
Solitamente Harry non si trovava mai così in difficoltà, ma in quel momento non poteva certo dire di essere concentrato.  
  
Si girò verso Ron e vide che stava ancora fissando con l'aria smarrita la sua pergamena. L'unica cosa che era cambiata in venti minuti era che ora sul foglio c'era scritto: Ron Weasley, Relazione sulle innovazioni portate da Intarnet nelle vite dei non-maghi.  
  
"Si scrive internet Ron, non intarnet."  
  
Il ragazzo si riscosse sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre e subito corresse l'errore.  
  
"Non è che puoi aiutarmi vero Harry? Insomma, tu coi Babbani ci vivi!"  
  
Harry scosse la testa "Io non ho nemmeno mai usato un computer. I miei zii ovviamente ne hanno comprato uno a Dudley ma di certo a me non è permesso usarlo. Questa volta mi spiace non saprei che dirti, aspetta che arrivi Herm e chiedi a lei."  
  
"Ah ah…"disse Ron senza troppo entusiasmo "Farò come dici, anche se mi farà la solita ramanzina sul fatto di studiare di più eccetera eccetera. Beh, dato che finché non arriva non ho speranza di scrivere niente nel frattempo posso mandare un gufo a Fred e George."  
  
Harry annuì sfogliando pigramente il MUTA alla ricerca di qualche spunto, ma non trovò niente di interessante e quindi decise di leggere semplicemente pagina 7 come aveva detto la Mc Granitt.  
  
Erano passate le cinque quando Hermione finalmente arrivò in Biblioteca, appoggiando sul tavolo di legno una pila di libri ed accasciandosi sulla sedia evidentemente stanchissima.  
  
Quando si accorse del suo arrivo Ron sorrise come se avesse appena avuto un'esperienza mistica e quando esclamò "Herm, finalmente sei qui!" lei arrossì impercettibilmente.  
  
La pietra di Ron, che gli era scivolata fuori dalla camicia, si tinse di un rosa acceso, ma lui non ci fece caso.  
  
"Dovresti aiutarmi con la relazione di Babbanologia!"  
  
L'espressione della ragazza si incupì ed il rosa acceso divenne viola scuro striato di blu oltremare.  
  
"Come al solito Ron!Quando ti deciderai a studiare un po'?"  
  
"Dai, ti preeeeego…." L'espressione da cane bastonato gli riuscì perfettamente.  
  
"Ok, ma solo quando avrò finito i miei compiti."  
  
L'esclamazione di gioia di Ron coprì in parte le parole che Harry stava pronunciando proprio in quell'istante.  
  
"Cosa hai detto Harry?" chiese Hermione girandosi verso di lui  
  
"Stanotte ho sognato Sirius"  
  
I due amici rimasero in silenzio lasciandolo continuare.  
  
"Mi ha parlato, mi ha detto di reagire al dolore, di andare avanti. Ed è quello che sto facendo. La cosa che non riesco a spiegarmi però è cosa fosse quello specchio di pietra dietro di lui… e poi proprio oggi la Cooman ha fatto una profezia riguardante uno specchio. "-li guardò entrambi negli occhi, prima l'uno e poi l'altra. "cosa ne pensate?"  
  
"Non potrebbe essere un altro trucco di Tu-sai-chi?"suggerì Ron  
  
"La cicatrice non mi faceva male e poi sono sicuro di essere in grado di riconoscere il vero Sirius da una creazione di Voldemort!"  
  
Hermione rimase in silenzio un attimo. "Descrivimi lo specchio."  
  
"Era uno specchio molto grande, alto come una persona in piedi, con una cornice di pietra scolpita. Se non sbaglio c'erano delle incisioni e sulla parte alta dello specchio si congiungevano due mani con le dita intrecciate."  
  
Harry si stupì di riuscire a ricordare così bene tutti i particolari che stava descrivendo e preso un pezzo di carta, intinta la penna nel calamaio, cominciò a schizzare i contorni della figura.  
  
Una volta finito consegnò il disegno ad Hermione, che appoggiatolo sul tavolo lo scrutò con attenzione insieme a Ron.  
  
"Ho già visto una figura come questa da qualche parte…Proverò a cercare tra i libri qui in biblioteca."  
  
"Grazie Hermione."  
  
"Di niente, sai che lo faccio volentieri. E poi potrebbe essere importante!"  
  
Harry annuì aggiustandosi gli occhiali tondi sul naso.  
  
"Mi raccomando non dite niente a nessuno…"  
  
"Sai che ti puoi sempre fidare di noi!" disse Ron a voce piuttosto alta, tanto che Hermione temette di veder sbucare Madama Pince da dietro uno scaffale per intimare loro di fare silenzio.  
  
"Herm, ora io e Ron abbiamo gli allenamenti di Quidditch, ci vediamo più tardi nella sala comune."  
  
Hermione annuì, già concentrata su uno dei libri e non si mosse nemmeno quando i due amici, messi i libri in cartella, se ne andarono chiacchierando a bassa voce su chi secondo loro sarebbe stato scelto quell'anno come capitano. Ron ovviamente dava per scontata la nomina di Harry.  
  
Erano passati pochi minuti quando un rumore strano alle sue spalle, come di un libro che cadeva, la fece sussultare.  
  
Si alzò dalla sedia e controllò se c'era qualcuno nascosto dietro il pesante scaffale di legno, ma l'unica cosa che vide fu un libro aperto caduto per terra. Lo raccolse pensierosa rimettendolo sullo scaffale e tornando al suo lavoro.  
  
Se c'era stato qualcuno nascosto a spiarli ormai era lontano.  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
Draco si fermò all'ingresso della Biblioteca riprendendo fiato.  
  
C'era davvero mancato pochissimo, la Mezzosangue l'aveva quasi colto in flagrante.  
  
Si maledisse per essere stato tanto maldestro da far cadere quello stupidissimo libro, cosa assolutamente degna di quel babbeo imbranato di Paciok, ma di certo non di un Malfoy. Si era fatto prendere dall'eccitazione; aveva appena scoperto che Potter ed i suoi amichetti stavano tramando qualcosa e quindi, ne era certo, avrebbero finito per infrangere qualcuna delle regole della scuola.  
  
Gli sarebbe stato addosso, pronto a correre da Piton alla prima occasione per denunciarli e toglierseli di torno una volta per tutte.  
  
Un sorriso cattivo gli si dipinse involontariamente sulle labbra.  
  
*E poi sono sicuro che anche mio padre troverà questa storia interessante…MOLTO interessante…*  
  
-§-§-§-  
  
(fine secondo capitolo ) 


End file.
